


Hollow Ground

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, NO HAPPY ENDING - I'M SO SORRY PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE., Physical Abuse, Protective boys, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Swearing, Vulnerable Harry, mentions of smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: One Direction are kidnapped.Louis really didn't think that being reunited with Harry would be like this. This is NOT how Louis imagined it all, in the clutches of mad men who take a particular sadistic delight in torturing his former best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N

First (and probably only) piece of 1D fanfic for me, In a week  absorbed a LOT of information on the Band, mainly Louis & Harry so this is them centric, it is mildly 'Larry' though it is more about their 'Lost' friendship than anything, not a massive 'Larry' shipper, whether some/all is true or not personally I think some fans over stepped the mark and sadly contributed to the breakdown of what appears to be an inspiring 'relationship' between two people (sorry if unpopular opinion and literally JMO) Their friendship along with the songs 'Two Ghosts' and 'Missing You' inspired this fanfic so I hope someone will read and enjoy, not sure how long it will be, we will see where we go with it.

 

Disclaimer - Yeah I don't own them obviously, I don't know them, don't suppose for one minute I know anything 'real' about them! and this is for creative writing purposes only, I wish no harm upon any of them (or anyone!) so please continue only bearing all this in mind :) and hopefully enjoy a work of fiction inspired by great artists and a once seemingly truly 'sweet' 'friendship'.

 

 

So Louis isn't entirely sure how it came to this, all he knows is he got a call on behalf of management telling him that there is a meeting with regards to the reunion of he and his other Band mates, which he thought strange in itself as Simon would have no qualms in contacting them himself, but upon messaging Liam it appeared he had the same call, a male by the name of 'Rich' working on behalf of Cowell, his info seemed legit and he had their numbers.

 _''Is Harry going?''_ he remembers asking Liam, he may of said it casually, he doesn't remember, and he doesn't know if he was dreading Harry being there or anticipating it with enthusiasm, and that there was the problem with his and Harry's friendship 'Fear and Excitement'

 _''I don't know mate, I didn't ask''_ there was a pause, he knows Liam will never ask, none of them will ever come out and say it, they know, have to know, but they will never once come out and say it, instead his friend continued with _'' Are you ok Louis?''_

'' _Yeah Course mate, I'll see you later, can't wait to see what this one's about''_ his reply had been the same as ever, 'Yeah course' or 'Yeah great' whether he meant it or not. Liam had brought it, or pretended to and hung up.

 

So how it has come to this Louis isn't entirely sure, he knows now there was no 'meeting', he knows now that someone on the inside for management has 'done them over' the wrong person with the right knowledge has managed to get hold of their numbers. They'd all turned up except for Zayn  and Harry..... and Louis knows now why Harry wasn't with them when guns were pressed to their heads(and he thinks for one fleeting moment he will actually never see Harry again) and they are forced into large SUV's,

Harry is the hunched over naked form in the corner of the room that Louis has been taken to at gun point, and Louis is petrified, he thinks they are going to kill him when they separate him from Niall and Liam, but they don't kill him they just push him in this room and leave him there. Alone.... not alone... with Harry. He is alone with Harry for the first time in a very long time, but it isn't how he imagined any kind of reunion between them will be, Harry isn't smiling and pleased to seem him, Harry is starting at him in horror, he's terrified, naked and bound.

''Harry'' He whispers ''Harry are you ok?'' and Harry looks at him, really looks at him, sweaty mop of curly hair over wide scared green eyes and suddenly Louis can't stand it, can't stand to see his boy is stripped down naked like this, in that moment it doesn't matter what has passed between them, all that matters is that Harry.....Harry has been kidnapped.... hell! they've both been kidnapped but Harry ... Harry is nude!and he's tied up! and Louis really doesn't want to imagine what the hell that could mean, because that could and most definitely would break Louis heart, if they've abused Harry sexually....and he realizes that Harry hasn't answered him.

''Haz, answer me! are you ok?''

''Why would you do this to me Louis?'' and Harry looks hurt.... so badly hurt, worse than that time when it all came crashing down around them, worse than the day they decided to no longer live together and Louis never thought he would see that same look of hurt and betrayal in those eyes again. Had never wanted to see that look in those 'Puppy Dog' eyes ever again. Not that he blames it all on himself, he doesn't.... well he didn't then, then he was angry, but now? now he can't possibly be angry, because now all he can see in his mind's eye is the most amazing creature and talented 'Golden' child sobbing naked on his knees, suddenly all he can see is 16 year old Harry and all he wants to do is grab hold of him and protect him, but he's scared too and he's confused by Harry's response.

''Do what Harry?''

''How could you sell me out Louis?''

''Sell you out??'' Louis hasn't got a bleeding clue what the blazers Harry is babbling on about ''Harry have they given you anything?'' maybe they drugged him, it's the only explanation Louis can come up with for Harry acting so bonkers.

''Don't play stupid with me Louis, how much did they give you? '' and Harry's wracked with sobs

''Harry love don't cry'' and Louis can't help it, he's across the room and kneeling in front of Harry resting his hands on Harry's shoulders, it's natural for him, the most natural he has felt around Harry for a good long while, but this is different, this is horrifying, seeing Harry like this is the thing of nightmares. It was ok to be angry with Harry before, before when Harry was out there touring, and smiling and living his life. It was ok then because Harry was always alright,now Harry isn't. He really isn't.

''They told me Louis!'' Harry was almost screaming at him, his tears muffling his voice, but Louis can still make out each word ''They told me it was you who gave them my number! that you wanted to watch, how could you want to do that to me, you know how I felt about you! and you of all people Louis, why couldn't you just leave me alone''

''Harry, love, seriously you need to calm down'' and really Harry isn't making any sense ''They got all of our numbers, it's an inside job mate, I don't know what they've been feeding you babe but it's bullshit, as if I would give out your number to any old Tom Dick and Harry, the country's 'Wonder Boy' do you think I'm that stupid!? '' and Louis would be angry by now, at Harry's gullibility if nothing else  but Harry is so vulnerable he just can't.

''They, they said you hate me, you hate me because 'Larry' ruined your life! that you want.... that you want to watch me degraded and humiliated like you have been, but Louis, please, please let me go, I won't bother you ever again I swear, I don't want to do it Louis please! please Louis'' and Harry is near hysterical.

''Harry, calm down! I'm not going to do anything to you! what the hell have they done to you, Harry look at me'' and Green orbs meet his own blue ones, Louis waits for them to truly focus, for Harry to be fully with him ''Harry, whatever they told you, none of it is true mate, they're crazy, they got Niall and Liam too, Harry how long have you been here? do you know?'' It suddenly strikes Louis that Harry  has been here a good while longer than the rest of them, that Harry has been subjected to some kind of 'brainwashing' because seriously this is madness. They fell out yes, they were on rocky ground most definitely, but hurt Harry? have him kidnapped? want to watch him humiliated and degraded, that was pure insanity.

''I..I've been here a while Louis'' Harry sniffles quietly ''I..I don't know how long, I... I told them you would never do that but they kept insisting, and you.. you're not bound, you're not.. ya'know'' Harry meant Louis at least still had his clothes on and now he was beginning to sound a lot more like his former best friend and a lot less like a raving mad man.

''I dunno what's going on Haz, I swear I don't, but seriously this has fuck all to do with me, you gotta be on the same page with me here ok?'' and again he looks his former best friend in the eye, making sure Harry fully understands he has been lied to continuously for days...weeks even... although probably not weeks because no one has reported as missing and it would definitely of been all over the news if 'Harry Styles' had been reported missing. Harry slowly nods at him and Louis is instantly relieved. He isn't sure how much longer he would of been able to deal with a delusional version of Harry.

''Good, now for fucks sake answer me, have they hurt you?'' and Harry shakes his head

''Not physically, but they said you were going to watch them .... you know'' and Harry doesn't elaborate, and he really doesn't need to, as though on the same cycle as they once had been so long ago, he knows, he's horrified but he knows. They've told Harry that Louis is going to watch him being _raped_ and Louis feels sick, horribly sick, that isn't something he thinks he could ever witness and be ok ever again.

 

A/N Ok... end of chapter one, what do you think? go easy on me plllleeaasee as I'm new to this fandom lol. Does anyone want me to continue?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

And Louis has the sobbing younger man wrapped tightly in his arms by the time the men come back. They drag him away from Louis.

''No Please! Please!'' Harry's cries are heart wrenching

''On all fours'' One of the men aims a gun at Harry, who shuffles into position

''No don't! please! why are you doing this?'' Harry can hardly get his words out he is crying so hard.

Louis wants to look away, he wants to hit something, kill something or more appropriately 'someone' how can anyone do this to Harry? one of the sweetest people Louis has ever met! Harry was completely harmless and these people are going to hurt him?

''What do you want from us?'' the words are out of Louis mouth before he can stop himself and he knows he has always had a protective instinct when it comes to his former best friend. The man pulls back Harry's long curly hair roughly (Louis realizes exactly how much it has grown since they first went on Hiatus 4 years ago) Harry cries out in pain and it is agony for Louis to watch. 

''Pretty isn't he? just as pretty as he looks in photo's if not even more beautiful'' The kidnapper runs his hand down Harry's milky skinned naked back and Louis watches as Harry scrunches up his eyes. ''I'm actually looking forward to fucking 'the famous Harry styles' I heard he likes it up the arse better anyway'' and Harry whimpers pitifully, his huge green eyes peeking up at Louis from underneath his long lashes, it brings back memories, too many memories, memories of a boy much younger, but certainly no more vulnerable than he is right now, and Harry IS beautiful, it's just a fact. A fact that Louis doesn't dwell on....not anymore.... too many people want a piece of his fellow musician, too many people want to touch.... and right now all Harry needs is support.

''Please let me go, please don't!'' Harry is squirming beneath the man

and this situation is not.ok. It's terrifying.

The man leans down and whispers in Harry's ear, audible enough for Louis to hear him.

''Maybe not now, maybe later in front of your friends seeing as you cry so pretty'' and he pushes Harry to the floor hard. The young man is gasping, harsh shaky breaths. His green eyes wild in terror.

''Up'' the man commands, still aiming the gun and Harry Obeys

''Come on you too'' one of the other three men gestures to Louis and then towards the door, Louis doesn't hesitate, he can hear them ushering a still sobbing Harry behind him, and is without a doubt the most terrifying and disgusting experience of his life!

Louis and Harry are pushed into a second room, they seem to be in some kind of large farm house. Louis is relieved to see Niall and Liam, both have their hands tied, and both look like they have been crying but they seem unharmed physically and neither of them are in the state that poor Harry is in.

The men throw Harry to the floor

''Any funny business and we will shoot the lot of you, you look after him, make sure he doesn't choke on his own snot'' The tallest of the men looked in Louis direction and then to Harry whose feet were in chained cuffs and his hands still bound, he was lying on the floor, naked body juddering'' Louis looked at the man before him with hatred and could only see cold dark eyes behind the mask.

Louis wasn't left tied when they exited the room, he had no where to go anyway, the room was locked and they were being held captive by three masked men with guns.

''Oh my god what an earth is going on?'' Liam's voice shook ''Is that Harry?''

Louis looked at his former band mate and nodded grimly, shuffling over on his hands and knees at pull Harry close to him.

Harry's face was thick with tears, Louis brushed the curls that were stuck to his face away.

''Did you hear what they said?'' his voice was quiet '' Hell man, did you hear what they are going to do to me?'' Louis had, but he wished he hadn't.

''What the hell have they done to him? Is he ok?'' Liam demanded looking from Louis to the naked ball in his arms. ''Why the fuck is he naked? This is so messed up man''

'' They're threatening Harry, I don't know what is going on but they're pretty sick, the things they said they are gonna do to him'' and Louis has tears in his eyes, he's frightened, frightened for all of them but sickened to think of what they have threatened to do to Harry. Sick fucks. He hugs his former friend tighter as though it will help somehow, but he knows it won't.

''They're going to rape me, fuck Louis they're going to fucking rape me'' and Harry can't stop crying, and Louis doesn't blame him, it's too traumatic. He knows if they decide to go ahead with what they threatened he isn't going to be able to stop them, there is no way out, they just have to hope that someone will find them. People must be looking now. Surely it won't be long.

''What did he just say?'' there is panic in Niall's voice.

''They said they're gonna.... gonna do 'stuff' to him, here, in front of us''

''Oh my god! Oh my fucking god, we've been kidnapped by sexual predators'' Niall is freaking out, and Louis thinks he should be freaking out, but he has something to do, something to take charge of, Harry hasn't needed him for a long time, not since he was a kid, not since his heart got broken for the first time, but Harry needs him now, needs him to stay calm.

'' I think they're only interested in doing things to Harry'' It figured. ''I don't know why the rest of us are here, it could be for these sickos entertainment, they seem to like the idea of Harry being 'Humiliated' in front of us, they already filled his head with a load of bullshit, told him I was the one that had him abducted, I don't know what the game is here, but they don't seem interested in the rest of us 'that' way, maybe one of them just has a thing for Harry'' He doesn't add that, that isn't exactly unusual.

''Could be money, they took our cards'' Liam sounded almost hopeful, money they could deal with, money was something between them that they had in abundance.

  
  


Louis just hoped it was money, but he didn't believe that was the ONLY thing they were after, they were after Harry, he was convinced of it, and it pained him more than he ever thought possible.

  
A/N short I know... sorry, please let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for your support guys, I've decided to continue, see how we go.

 

 

Louis finally got Harry to stop crying, he sat with his head against the older man's shoulder, Louis jumper covering his modesty, It was the least he could do, save Harry having to sit completely naked in front of his friends, I mean ok, so it wasn't the only time the guys had seen him nude, but this was different. This wasn't Harry just getting changed, or 'Goofing' around, this was totally wrong, making him just sit there on display, like he's a piece of meat or something.

''What the hell are we going to do?'' Liam is tearful ''I mean, they had the SUV's, they knew the 'code' words and everything, How an earth did this happen?''

''Inside job mate'' Louis said softly stroking Harry's hair

''Do you think they're going to kill us? Niall's voice was hoarse

''They're wearing masks, that's a good indication they might let you go'' Harry, had managed to steady his voice, Louis squeezed his shoulder

''They're going to let us all go Hazza, don't start thinking like that''

''You heard what they said'' Harry doesn't try and dress it up, he knows what they plan to do to him.

 

As if on cue the men re enter, Louis can feel Harry shaking beside him. He wishes there was something he could do. but there isn't.

The tallest of the guys, the one that appears to be the ring leader and enjoys torturing Harry the most, comes over to where they are sitting and hauls Harry to his feet. The jumper drops off him to the ground, and Harry is shaking uncontrollably.

'' If it's money you are after, we can get it for you'' Liam is watching them pull Harry over to a large double bed in the corner of the room, Harry is screaming and begging, none of them know what to do, how do get them to stop.

'' Don't worry kids, we'll get the money, but may as well have some fun with the 'pretty one' while we're at it, heard he's well up for anything, men and women'' Liam scrunches up his face in disgust. The larger man is cuffing a squirming Harry to the bed.

''No! Please!'' Harry's voice is high pitched, he's terrified, Louis knows Harry is scared, the other boys are looking away now, guns are pointed at each of Niall and Liam by the remaining two men. Louis lowers his head, It doesn't feel right watching Harry being humiliated like this.

He hears a pained shriek and his head automatically flies up, he guesses so do the others because he hears Niall's choked out response

''Oh God! please stop, you're hurting him, what..what's wrong with you...please let us go''

and it it really is disgusting the man has Harry cuffed to the bed, his long curly hair is stuck to his face which is wringing wet with tears, his face is distorted in horror and disgust as the man pushes his fingers into Harry's hole. Louis heart stops, Harry is in pain, Harry doesn't want this.

''No, No, NO!'' Harry is crying and moaning in his misery ''Please''

The man moves his fingers in and out building up speed, Harry's cries and pleas become more and more heart wrenching, until Louis isn't even sure he can take listening to it anymore.

''Are you ready for my cock boy''

''Jesus!'' Louis hears Liam mutter under his breath

''No! Oh God! No!!! Please!!'' and then Louis hears it, the ear splitting scream, followed by more screaming and hysterical begging and crying, he doesn't look, can't watch, can't believe he is just sitting there while Harry is raped, but what can he do? they have guns aimed at Niall and Liam, his face is wet, he's crying, and he realizes that the others are crying too. This is horrific. Just when he thinks Poor Harry's suffering will never come to an end he hears the sound of cuffs being unclipped. 

He dares to looks up, there is blood on the sheets, Harry is white, he looks like he is going into shock.

''He needs a wash'' One of the other men speaks ''You can't leave him like that'' Louis wonders if maybe there is some very basic humanity in at least one of their captors.

The other man, the one that attacked Harry nods and pushing Harry forwards they exit the room,

''We have got to get out of here did you see what they did to him'' Liam is horrified, Niall is still crying, him and Harry have always been close so it isn't surprising. You would have to be completely heartless not to feel anything over what they had had to witness.

Louis feels emotionally drained, he just hopes that sick bastard keeps his hands to himself when they are letting Harry have a wash. the idea of them subjecting Harry to anything further makes him feel physically ill.

 

It's about an hour give or take (Louis doesn't have his watch anymore they must of taken it along with his wallet, bastards) before they bring Harry back in, he is clean and he has been allowed to wear boxers, but that is it, it's something though. The men leave Harry, he is no longer in binds, he can see purple swelling round his ankles and wrists from where he was bound and cuffed too tightly before, Harry is looking at him, and the expression is one of raw pain, and Louis can't see the the famous Harry Styles in his eyes, not anymore, all he can see is his former friend, terrified out of his wits, bottom lip trembling.

''Louis'' he whispers ''Lou I'm sorry'' and he collapses to the ground next to him, Louis gathering him up in his arms, Harry hugs him back tightly, and there isn't anything 'Wrong' or 'Untoward' in it, it's natural, he's missed it so much, he just wishes that they had been reunited under better circumstances


	4. Chapter 4

 Warning - some mild homophobic language not tagged. 

Louis didn't really know if Harry was aware that he was apologizing or even if he realized what he was apologizing for, he guessed it was a natural reaction to the horrific abuse his friend had just been submitted to.

''Shhh Haz, Shhh, don't be daft you haven't got anything to be sorry for c'mere'' Harry's tear smudged sodden face was becoming too familiar. 

''Are you Okay Harry?'' everyone knew it was a stupid question but someone had to ask it, I mean what else did you say to someone who had just been raped before your very eyes, Liam said it earnestly.

Harry shook his head, his bottom lip trembling, tears still cascading from emerald eyes.

''I want to go home, I can't... I can't do this''

Louis pulled the younger man against him more harshly, he'd always hated it when Harry cried, even when they bickered and he made snarky comments that he didn't really mean but refused to admit afterwards, even then, deep down he'd always felt guilty if Harry was upset, sometimes even when he thought Harry was overeacting or being a baby, he still hated it. 

''We'll get home Harry, we have to mate, you need to hang in there'' Niall's eyes were still watering, Louis could tell he was trying to hold back his own dismay at the situation so as not to make it any worse for Harry.

''They're going to do it again'' and there is absolute terror in Harry's voice and Louis pauses his fingertips where they have previously been stroking Harry's shoulder.

''They've threatened you again? did they... did they hurt you again Harry?'' and there is an anxiety for the younger man that Louis hasn't felt in years. He can't believe he's been this angry at Harry for this long, and now the younger man has been raped.... _raped for gods sake!_ in front of him while Louis sat there powerless to do anything to stop it.

Before Harry can answer, two of the three men are back, to Louis relief it's the shortest of the men (the one that may or may not have a heart) and the third guy who appeared to be just a little smaller than the tallest of the guys and was further distinguishable by a white splodge of what looked like paint on his woolen balaclava.

''You two'' shorty gestured to both Liam and Niall, waving his gun at them, both winced. ''I'm going to untie you, and you can follow me, you need a shower and some food, we'll come back for you'' at the end of his sentence he turned his full focus on Louis ''We already gave your mate something, make sure he doesn't puke it up, Boss wants him ready for action later''

 ''No'' Harry whispered 

And Louis decided he would have to be a completely heartless bastard if he didn't at least try and stick up for Harry. 

''Please, what can we do to get out of here? What can we do to stop your boss from hurting Harry? Can't you see he's suffered enough, please just let us go, please"

The shorter man stared down at Louis huddled on the floor next to his friend. 

" you'll get out alive if you play your cards right, we've asked your management teams for your ransom, they'll pay, the boss won't be swayed though, sorry kid, its not my idea of a good time but he's infactuated by your friend, was gutted when he broke up your little band, he's a faggot" Louis couldn't believe the guy was talking about his so called leader in such a way, mind you, there was a good chance these other two guys were only in it for the ransom and nothing more. Which he supposed was a good thing, at least they only had one sadistic asshole to deal with.

The men left shortly after shepherding a frightened Liam and Niall out before them. 

''I'm scared Lou'' Harry peeked up at him from underneath long dark lashes " I just want to go home... I might need a hospital that guy didn't use anything Lou! " 

" I know babe, I know" this was so hard, what reassurance could Louis really give his scared friend, he had to try though, for Harrys sake he had to try "We ARE going to go home Haz, you heard the man, we just gotta sit tight, we are getting out of here, I know its easier for me to say because they aren't hurting me like they are you but we can do this, you can do this Haz, don't let them win babe, not after everything, you're Harry Styles man! Look at you eh! All grown up! Making Hollywood films, producing your own sitcoms, number 1 albums,  you gotta get out of here you can't give up mate, please"

" Didn't win King of pop though did I?" and there it is, the smallest glint of humor in his eyes,  the tiniest glimmer of 'Harry' his Harry, the real human beinf behind the peoples Star. 

Louis couldn't help but snigger, it was all wildly inappropriate, but Harry had the smallest of smiles now too. 

"Hey exactly!! Best you to that one didn't I mate eh!" and at the time Louis remembered feeling a little victorious, but now, sitting there with Harry it felt good to banter and laugh about it. Not that he wasn't still immensly proud of his award of course.

Harry rested his head against his shoulder, his eyelids starting to drop, Louis wondered exactly how much sleep Harry had gotten over the last few days, he doubted much, if any! Poor Haz. He wished he could make all of this go away, he'd thought their bond severed and broken, that whatever they might have had was completely washed away by the fame and the fights, the regrets and the jealousy, but now, now none of it mattered, it was all stupid, childish and irrelevant in light of Harrys suffering. 

He leaned over and gave his sleeping friend a peck on the forehead. The bond it seemed had just been dormant, and now, for Louis at least the fire and passion that burned for the younger man was very much alive, and people could think what they wanted, Harry meant a lot to Louis, that much he realized would always be true. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The guys had been gone for quite a while, Louis was getting kinda worried, although he guessed if he was honest he always had the softest spot for Harry, he viewed all the boys as younger brothers and hr certainly had no desire to see them hurt, worse killed! 

He breathed a sigh of relief when they were finally ushered back into the room, followed by all three guards. Neither looked hurt, though both still looked terrified despite the earlier assuances that they would be let go. 

"You" the tallest man gestured at Louis, the man Louis hated, Harry's rapist. 

"Come, you need food and a shower"  Harry stirred and blinked up at Louis as he gently removed him from his shoulder, resting Harry's head against the wall. 

"Lou?" Harry whispered

"Be back in a minute Hazza, just gonna grab a shower mate ok?" 

Harry nodded, Louis hated how broken and scared he looked. 

"Hey, Hey, Liam and Niall are back, I won't be long"  Harry nodded again, his eyes resting on the other two boys. 

Louis turned his back then and followed the kidnappers from the room, he didn't look back it was too painful. 

"You're very kind to him" 

Louis didn't say anything, because really? What did this guy mean? He was kind to Harry? And? Harry had just been raped! They were in a band together for 6 years and lived together for 3 of those years,  no matter what people thought, there was no way he would turn his back on Harry in these circumstances. No one deserved to be kidnapped and sexually abused, least of all Harry! This guy could go to hell. 

Unfortunately the man didn't take Louis lack of response as a signal to shut up. Instead he continued, talking to Louis through the shower curtain, Louis only wished the sound of running water was enough to drown him out, it wasn't. 

" I mean I would of thought you'd be secretly pleased to see the arrogant little bitch get his come uppance, the way he deserted your band like that, I heard that you two wern't even on talking terms, he won't think so highly of himself once I've finished with him'' Louis feslt sick with dread knowing Harry's torment was still far from over. 

" I've finished, do you have a towel?'' Louis really didn't want to be naked in front of this guy. A towel came round the side of the plastic curtain. He wrapped it around his waist before stepping out onto the matt feeling weirdly  self conscious. He needn't of worried the guy handed him his clothes straight away. 

Afterwards they ate in a separate room, it was darkervthan the other lit by just one dim lightbulb, there was another bed in there, more cuffs too, what was this place? Some kind of sex warehouse? 

You can stay here, I'll get Harry, the mans eyes twinkled when he saw Louis start to get up from his chair having finished the dry bread and water he had been given. 

''Don't you want me to return to the other room with the others?" Louis really would prefer them all to be together, he didn't like the idea of him and Harry being sidled off into a separate room. 

" No, I like the idea of just the three of us, more intimate" oh god! Louis didn' t like the sound of that at all.

" Heard the rumors about the two of you" 

"Who hasn't?" Louis snarked

"Bet the little bitch gave you the run around, bet there were times you just wanted to take control like I did, show her whose boss" Louis decided to ignore the face he referred to Harry as a 'she' it was obviously meant to be derogative. 

" I can honestly say I've never been tempted to rape Harry" the response came before Louis could stop himself, before he could bite back any response. 

The man stared at him for a second. 

" I'll go and get your little Queen, and just because you never had the guts to own that ass doesn't mean that no one else will, that boy is gorgeous" 

"Why can't you just leave him alone? You'll get the ransom money" 

"I could leave him alone, but I don't want to, I want to enjoy every second I have with him" 

Louis knew it was pointless to argue, beside the guy had a gun, he could get himself or one of the others shot if he let himself get too carried away. 

When the man returned some time later he had a very scared Harry in tow, and much to Louis dismay his friend was totally naked again. 

 

A/N sorry if this was too short, I wrote it on ky phone so its hard to tell. :) hope some people are still enjoying. The next chapter is pretty graphic. You have been warned. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

''Please just let us go'' There in anger mixed with Harry's fear, Louis can tell, maybe others wouldn't of been able to, but he can hear the ebb of hopeless frustration in his friends voice.

The man points his gun in the direction of the bed ''Over there'' Harry obeys sitting on the edge of the mattress, he looks to where Louis is still seated on a hard backed wooden chair, the crumbs of his tasteless meal still plated in front of him, and Louis is pretty sure he feels guilt amidst other things.

''If you're a good boy I won't make it hurt so much, Now lie down and let me put the cuffs on, you look beautiful strapped down''

Louis can't believe haw sick this man is, he needs serious help

''No, I won't, I won't let you do it again, I can't....just let me go, I can get you double the cash, Anything you want!''

''And what if what I want is you?''

''Just please, Please don't, you already got what you wanted you sick bastard! now let me go''

Louis wishes he could fade into the floor, the conversation between Harry and their violent kidnapper making him feel ever more nauseas, he's also worried if Harry keeps bawling at the guy he's going to get shot, but then again they both know this man wants Harry for other 'Things' so he probably won't shoot him, at least he hopes he won't. The next thing he hears the guy say has his head whipping up in panic.

''Maybe you would rather be the one doing the fucking mmm? Tomlinson over here maybe? from what I've heard it wouldn't be the first time........Or the Irish Blond? he's kinda cute and baby faced?''

''What!? No!'' Harry looks appalled ''I mean....What? seriously? I'm not raping anyone, you're crazy'' and the tears are back, the situation is hopeless. ''I'm not a monster like you''

The man shrugs, he doesn't seem all that angry

''I could play with The Northerner, His frame is so tiny and slim, I wonder if he'll squeal for me as I break his bones when I bang him roughly into the mattress, and you mark my words I'll make sure I break a few, just to make sure you suffer for not doing what I want, I'll make you watch him squirming and screaming in pain''

''Stay the fuck away from me'' Louis leaps up from the chair and backs away towards the wall looking desperately at Harry, He doesn't want either of them to get hurt, but this guy is threatening to break his bones. They've been kidnapped, there are no hospitals, he'll die from the agony or the injuries.... maybe both.

''I don't have a choice do I?'' and everyone knows there has never really been a choice, that the guy had always intended for it to be Harry who he has his way with, he had just been playing games, torturing Harry further with his mind games.

Harry lay down on the bed his wrists above his head, compliant, waiting for what was going to happen to him. The man slipped on the cuffs, and Louis can hear Harry's soft whimpers and sniffles even though he can no longer see him with the guy on top of Harry blocking his view.

''I'm going to go easy on you precious because you must be sore from earlier, and you're such a pretty little flower I don't want to damage you''

''Oh god!'' Harry whispers, and Louis knows why, he thinks this man is a raving nutter, and that makes two of them.

''I'm just going to use your mouth ok button, your lips are so pink and full, with your long hair you really are so feminine, if we took away your manhood we could make you into a girl, would you like that Harry?''

''Please no! Oh my god don't! don't! I'll do anything, I swear, I promise! just don't do that'' and Louis can hear the cuffs jangling as Harry starts struggling again, he hears the opening of a zip and he looks away, Harry's pleas are cut off by a choking noise, and Louis knows the bastard is raping Harry again, just this time in a slightly different, equally horrific way.

 

 

It feels like the longest time before he hears the mans disgusting groans, followed by more choking and gagging and he realizes in that horrible moment the man has degraded Harry further by relieving himself in Harry's mouth. It's gross. He just wants to kill him, he doesn't think he has ever felt hatred like the hatred that's bubbling through his veins right now.

''Well done pet, come with me, and I'll let you have a wash, might even let you swill your mouth out with some toothpaste, how about that?'' Louis can't believe the man is making it sound like he is giving Harry some kind of reward for being forcibly face fucked. Harry follows him anyway, he's crying real heavy tears and it just makes Louis heart ache even more to see.

 

When Harry does return he hasn't been allowed any clothes this time, the man just opens the door and pushes Harry in, he doesn't stick around, Louis guesses the sick creep is satisfied for now.

''Come here Haz'' Louis takes the blanket from the bed and puts it around Harry's shoulders, he guides him over to the mattress and Harry falters for a moment, eyeing the chains.

''It's alright Harry, he's gone for tonight, come on, lie down, you're probably in shock mate you need to lie down for a bit'' Harry doesn't say anything but he does climb onto the bed pulling the blanket closely around him.

Louis goes back to sit on his chair, he doesn't really know what to do, how one should handle a rape victim, he's not even sure he is doing anything right, but he's all Harry has right now and he knows it.

''Lou?'' He hears Harry say his name, it's quiet but he still hears it.

'Yeah mate?''

'' Can you come over?''

''You sure you want me to love?'' he needs Harry to be sure, he doesn't want to over crowd him and make things worse, though he isn't sure how anything can get much worse.

''Please'' and there is no way Louis can resist that, he makes his way over to the bed and slips on beside Harry ''C'mere then'' and Harry wriggles over to him putting the blanket over both of them, he huddles into Louis and sobs hard, Louis just lets him, doesn't push him to speak just lets him cry it all out. He can hear rain outside and he shivers a little even though it isn't really cold.

''Why didn't you just take him up on one of his other offers?'' and Louis knows why but he still feels guilty that Harry is the only one suffering and he is secretly relived that he isn't the one being raped, and that makes him feel like a terrible human being.

''Because I'm not a rapist Louis, I can't do that... and I mean Niall?? rape you?? here in this dingy place with him watching us! getting off on it? and as for those things he said he was going to do to you, he said he was going to break your bones for fucks sake Lou! You could die! no matter what you think of me and how much you hate me for walking out on us, on the band, you have to believe me when I say I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want you dead Louis!'' and Harry is staring at him now with wide eyes.

''Okay...okay..I don't hate you Harry, come on calm down babe, it's going to be okay''  and he strokes Harry's hair gently.

 

They both know it isn't going to be okay, but sometimes you just need to hear it in order to keep on going.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

''I'm scared Louis'' Louis feels himself being nudged gently and stirs turning to face Harry who is still huddled in the blanket against him The terrified expression on his face chills Louis to the core. '' I don't want to do stuff with that guy, I just want to go home'' his eyes are puffy and his face red and tear stained, Louis can tell he hasn't slept a wink and he has never felt more small and helpless than he does now.

''I know babe, I'm sorry Harry, I never wanted this for you no matter what you think I just wanted you to be happy really... I just... ya' know'' and he shrugs, neither of them have ever been good at feelings... at least not when it comes to each other anyway, he kisses the top of Harry's forehead hoping to give the younger man some comfort. He wonders in that moment if he and Harry had never become famous where would they be now? it's something he's often wondered. He and Harry wouldn't be rich, there would be no need for them to be ransomed, Harry wouldn't of been.. raped.... or at least he hopes that would be the case! maybe they would of gotten themselves a little flat in Doncaster, even played the pub circuits in a local band... maybe they would of been in separate bands. Sometimes.... and Louis knows it's an ungrateful thought to have, but sometimes he wishes they had never got famous, then maybe Harry would still be his little innocent Harry and not the worlds famous Harry. Louis has never liked sharing Harry with the world. Maybe he was partially jealous of Harry's success but really he knows he was just scared of Loosing Harry altogether, and he did.... for a while he really did, and now? well now none of it matters anyway, all that matters is him and the boys getting out of this as unscathed as possible and alive... for gods sake let them ALL get out alive. Louis is scared too, he's scared for himself, but he is also terrified of seeing one of the lads die in front of his face, it's ingrained in him as deep and as permanent as one of his tattoo's, he is the eldest, he is the one they look up to, he is the leader... doesn't matter how old they all are now, they're all scared, and now isn't the time for Louis to crack, even though he wants to start screaming and never stop.

''I know'' Harry breaks his thoughts

''Know what?'' Louis is thrown for a second

''That you never wanted anything like _'This'_ to happen to me, you're not that type of guy no matter how angry you are at me, I know you wouldn't wish this on me'' and that's all it takes for Louis eyes to water just a little, he turns his head not wanting Harry to see. I mean he wouldn't wish what Harry was going through on his worst enemy, but it wasn't his worst enemy it was little Hazza, little Hazza getting raped and abused buy a deranged psycho, and to be honest it was almost unbearable.

The door opens, Louis Heart drops through his stomach as the psychopath stands in the doorway

''Come with me'' He says roughly, as though he is the one who has been force fed some guys dick '' I want you all together, I have a surprise for you'' Louis isn't sure he likes the sound of that but he See's a trembling Harry begin to move beside him, probably terrified of what will happen to him if he hesitates, Louis moves with him.

''Can I.. Can I please keep the blanket'' Harry is using his puppy dog eyes on the man, Louis knows he is playing him, Harry's puppy dog eyes are hard to resist for any man or woman. He half expects this despicable example of a human being to refuse, but he merely shrugs.

''Whatever kid, just hurry up''

 

When they re enter the room where Liam and Niall are being held, Louis is surprised to see none of them are bound.

''Lou, Harry, are you guys ok??'' Liam acknowledges them both as they walk in, he hesitates when he sees the guy enter behind them with his gun,he shoots Niall a 'look' and neither of them make a move towards them, they stay rooted to the floor where they are sat propped up against the bed where Harry was raped. Louis vaguely acknowledges the fact that the blood stained sheets have been replaced with fresh ones, how very 'civil' of them.

'' Good, now we're altogether I can get your surprise''

They all glance at one another, it's clear none of them know what the hell to expect. 

The man disappears for about a minute or two, no body really moves, Everyone is too scared of what these guys might have planned.

When the shorter guy returns he is joined by his two cronies and fourth figure, who is sporting a black eye and has a terrified expression to match their own.

 

''Zayn?'' Harry Gasps beside him.

 

A/N Sooooo Sorry! so short! hope you liked though :) thank you for all your kudos and alllll your supportive comments.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N sorry its been a while for an update. I updated some of the tags (whenever I do this I will let you know) Warning - References to smoking Weed in this chapter - if you are put off by this then you can skip... it's only minor and vague though.

 

 

Louis see's the look pass between the two men, the history. They might not have seen eachother for a very long time but Louis knows this predicament is trouble. Zayn is going to go off on one when he finds out what they are doing to Harry, and its not that Louis blames him, not one bit. It is simply that it won't do any good. They are up against three men with guns, this isn't childs play, someone could get shot, and although Zayn has been a little shit Louis doesn't want him dead any more than he does the rest of them. There are still fond memories there no matter how deeply buried. Zayn is just a young man like the rest of them with his whole future ahead of him, he doesn't deserve to die. Not here, not now, but Louis is still afraid of his former band mates hot head. Louis knows he is no angel himself but he is sober and clean. Zayn reeks of weed, he's stoned, sometimes thats a good thing, sometimes it's not. 

 ''We'll leave you boys to enjoy your reunion'' the pervert winked at Harry (who immediately looked down at the floor) before him and his cronies retreated. 

Once the men have left, no one rushes to hug Zayn, it's not that anyone hates the guy or anything, it's just awkward for all of them, the way things went down.

'' What happened to your face mate?'' It's Liam that breaks the silence

''Whatever they gave me to knock me out didn't work, woke up whilst they were trying to drag me in here, I started panicking obviously, tried to get away like, one of them punched me in the face, the big guy I think, don't remember much after that except waking up in an empty room with my hands tied, until they brought me in here''

''You saw the outside?'' Harry spoke up thoughtfully ''Do you have any idea where we are?''

''Afraid not, can't see for trees out there, looked like the middle of no where, could be anywhere to be honest'' he pauses for a second taking in Harry's disheveled appearance ''Why you got that blanket round you? where are your shoes and socks Harry?'' his accent is thick when he pronounces Harry's name, his voice is unsure, Louis doesn't know if it's nerves or concern, maybe both. Louis holds his breath, this is the moment he's been waiting for.

''I...uh...'' and Harry actually blushes

''It's ok Harry you don't have to talk about it, leave it Zayn'' Louis steps in, he doesn't want Harry to feel anymore uncomfortable than he already does, and he doesn't want Zayn to start kicking off.

''Leave what?'' Zayn is genuinely confused now ''What's going on?'' and the latter part of that sentence may have been funny if they weren't being currently held against their will by lunatics, Zayn used to say it all the time back in the day. It became a mini catchphrase for the young singer.

''It doesn't matter, just tell him, he'll find out soon enough anyway'' Harry shrugs, he's biting back tears again

''Tell me what? Harry are you ok?''

''Harry.... the men... the men attacked Harry..'' Niall says softly, he comes and brings his arm round Harry's shoulder, Harry burrows into the comfort of the Irish boy his body juddering, Louis knows he is crying again. The whole thing makes him sick.

''What do you mean attacked like? like they hit him?''

and Louis decided it is going to come out one way or another so he gestures for Zayn to come away from Harry and over to the far corner of the room. He leans in to whisper in the other man's ear.

''They... they are doing _things_ to Harry Zayn'' and Louis looks him directly in the eye hoping he'll understand

''What kind of things?'' but Zayn's eyes are wide and horrified now and Louis thinks he knows.... or at least has an idea

''You know'' and Louis twists uncomfortably because he's never been great at deep stuff and he really doesn't want to go into detail about what he has been forced to witness ''Sexual stuff''

Zayn takes a step, his eyes wider than saucers now, meeting his eyebrows

''What? like they forced Harry to have sex with them? all of them??'' his voice is high pitched, he looks pale.

''Just one of them so far thank god, the others don't seem interested''

''Have they hurt anyone else?''

''No...well except for your black eye, they don't seem bothered about the rest of us in that sense, just feed us, take us to the bathroom a couple of times a day and tell us to sit tight till the ransom money comes across, it's Harry... the one guy has a thing for Harry and he's nuts''

Zayn massages his forehead and puffs air into his fringe glancing over to where Harry is standing between Liam and Nial, both have an arm around each shoulder and are speaking to Harry in low tones.

''I can't watch that Lou, I swear down I can't! you have to understand, I mean me and Harry we were like... and now like... I mean I can't watch that''

''What you think you're the only one that gives a toss about him Zayn?'' Louis almost snarls, typical of Zayn thinking he can swoop in and play the hero, where has he even been for god knows how long? he wasn't the one that had to prop Harry up when his heart got broken, even though Louis own heart had been shattered a million times before, only to have it smattered again with the break up of the band and his mother..... well he didn't want to think about that, there was plenty to think about without forcing himself to think about that.

''No.. that's not what I said I...''

''Well think then! or is that something you still aren't capable''

''Now hang on a minute mate'' and Zayn is getting annoyed, and Louis knows deep down that it really won't do to argue but he can't seem to help himself.

''NO ZAYN FUCK OFF! WHERE HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN? DON'T PRETEND TO GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HARRY NOW! OR ANYONE ELSE HERE FOR THAT MATTER, YOU JUST LOOK AFTER NUMBER ONE MATE AND DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT''

Zayn squares up to Louis and his voice is softer than Louis Loud Donny drawl

''You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do, who the fuck do you think you are!'

''Will you two shut up for gods sake! do you want them to come back in here? do you really think Harry needs you pair squabbling away? your squabbles over the years have caused enough trouble don't you think?'' and Liam almost looks authoritative in his annoyance at his two friends.

''I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like get us all shot when those men drag Harry over to that bed in about an hour and.. and'' but he stops, everyone is looking at him appalled.

''And do what Lou?'' a quiet voice... Harry's voice ''Rape me again?'' and Louis feels like a complete prick just like that.

''Oh Haz! I didn't mean... I'm sure they won't... not again'' he knows he is floundering

''You did mean Louis, because we both know that is exactly what is going to happen.....only I can't.... I won't... I don't want to'' and he collapses to the floor, the blanket wrapped tightly around him sobbing harshly.

''Now look what you've done'' Zayn glares harshly at Louis, and Louis for his part doesn't even bother to argue, he was out of line, him and his big mouth, but still Zayn has no right to waltz in here thinking that he is the only one that gives a shit, especially when he's done nothing but flaunt around with that tart 'Hadid' for the past 3 years.

 

The whole thing is just a nightmare ..... a nightmare that Louis wishes he could wake from, wishes he could wake up back in his room at home, the first thing he would do if this was a dream is call all the boys, just to hear their voices, just to make sure they're all alive, even Zayn.

 

A/N - I don't think Gigi Hadid is a 'Tart' BTW I don't know her and I don't really have an opinion on her, but I'm sure she is a perfectly nice human being, as always this is just for creative writing purposes and I mean no harm.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Zayn takes over from where Louis left off, he sits next to Harry with an arm protectively wrapped around him, Liam and Niall sit opposite them, Louis perches on the edge of the old iron framed bed. He tries not to feel redundant, after all it really isn't the place or time and anyway it's perfectly natural that Zayn is worried about Harry, of course he is, they all are.

''Boys'' Louis attention is averted immediately when the three men enter the room, he does however notice Zayns grip tighten on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's abuser stops at the sight of Zayn and Harry and plonks himself down on Harry's other side inches away from Niall who scoots over ever so slightly towards Liam.

''Boys' he repeats again looking from one to another ''It looks like your stay here is going to be extended''

''Oh my god why?'' Niall looks like he is going to be sick

''Why can't you just let us go?'' Liam's tone is desperate, Louis can tell both boys are coming to the end of their tether, their nerves are frayed, they are tired and they are frightened, and the fact they are going to be held against their will for even longer is horrifying.

''Don't blame me'' The guy sounds like he is mocking them but it is hard to tell from behind his mask ''Your management teams want to ''Negotiate'' '' He air quote the word negotiate before continuing ''Well all but my little poppet's, they're willing to hand over the full amount for Mr Styles. but any excuse for me to keep him around, I might not let him go at all'' he rubs his hand up Harry's leg underneath the blanket, all of a sudden Harry's eyes bulge and he cries out causing him to lurch forward. Louis can only imagine with disgust where the man has grabbed him.

'' Leave him alone'' Zayn growls at the man

''Leave him alone?'' the man laughs ''I'm going to fuck him again, go and lie on the bed princess''

''No'' Harry whispers pulling away from the man ''No..please''

'' Leave him the fuck alone seriously'' Zayn stands so he is between the man and Harry and towering above them both. The man pulls out his gun and hoists himself to his feet, he is taller than Zayn by quite a few inches, but Louis can't help but think is doesn't notice as much as it should.

''I wonder...'' The man presses his gun to Zayn's chest, Zayn falls quiet immediately, he deflates somewhat, but he still doesn't move aside. Louis actually admires his guts, but his heart is in his throat at the stupidness of it all, Zayn can't stop him, none of them can stop him, all he has to do is pull the trigger and their lives could be over. Just like that. ''I wonder.... If I shoot you tough guy, maybe it'll make my life easier, Show Management we mean business... I mean what's one dead member of you little non group... ?''

''No! Don't! Zayn stop it, don't be stupid... I'll do what he wants... please I'll do what you want you know I will, don't shoot him'' Harry is on his feet stepping out in front of Zayn, the whole thing is getting messy and Louis is sure that the gun is going to go off.

''Then get on the bed!'' the man snarls at Harry not taking his gun off Zayn. Harry gets on the bed next to Louis, Louis gives Harry a sympathetic look and goes to move

''Oi blue eyes, stay where you are'' The gun has suddenly moved from Zayn to Louis in one swift movement.

''Both of you, strip''

''What? no way, why??'' Louis isn't sure he is quite comprehending what is going on, why does he want him to strip!

''I want to watch you prep and fuck him, I want front seats to the Larry Stylinson show'' He handed Louis a tub of vaseline from his Jean pocket, this guy was getting more and more insane

'' Fuck him hard''

Harry is staring at Louis wide eyed, he's shed the blanket and is now laying completely naked, Louis can see each and every one of his tattoo's on his long smooth toned body and under different circumstances the sight may of been arousing but this isn't what he wants.... this isn't what Harry wants, he's scared, unwilling and hurt from his last assault, there is no way he is already healed from his previous torment. The man is not just asking him to have sex with Harry, that would be bad enough in this situation, not to mention humiliating in front of an audience.No. He's asking him to make it painful for Harry, to force Harry to endure unwanted, non pleasurable, painful sex from someone he trusts, someone he had once deemed....maybe still did deem a close and cherished friend.

'' I can't'' Louis shakes his head, tears in his eyes at what this man is asking of him ''It's rape'' he whispers, a tear falling down his cheek.

 

 

A/N I know short.... I'm really sorry! more soon I promise if you're still liking it :)

 


	10. Chapter 10

''use the cuffs'' their abductor commanded completely ignoring Louis quiet refusal to harm Harry.

Louis looks at Harry again, neither of them meet each others eyes this time, Harry is clearly embarrassed, they are in front of the entire band, and him and Louis..... well they weren't.... it wasn't... well it didn't matter whether it was or it wasn't, it was nothing to do with this guy and a room full of people that was for sure.

Louis peeled off his shirt still completely unsure of what he was going to do and leaned over Harry so that their naked torso's were touching, Harry lay rigid beneath him.

''I said use the cuffs'' The man barked again.

''You can't be serious'' Zayn's voice sounded somewhere behind Louis ''You can't make them fuck''

''If you don't shut up I really will put a bullet in you hero'' The guy sounded serious.

''This is sick'' was all he heard Zayn mutter before falling quiet.

Louis gently takes each of Harry's wrists and snaps the handcuffs around them, Harry is still starring at a spot on the ceiling in the far corner of the room, but Louis doesn't miss the fact that his friends eyes have begun to water. He brushes a loose curl from Harry's cheek before Leaning over and whispering in his ear.

''I'm not going to do it Haz ok? it's ok'' he feel's Harry's eyes on him suddenly and pulls himself up so he is hovering above Harry's body, his naked chest no longer touching Harry's.

''You have to, he'll kill you'' Harry half mouths half murmurs, Louis understands what he means though it was relatively unintelligible.

''No'' Louis mouths back. The word is clear. Louis isn't doing 'that' to Harry, they've been through some shit together over the years but there is no way Louis is doing this he is not raping his younger friend. No way in hell.

  
  


''No'' Louis says again, and he thinks he might be actually shaking in fear. His mind screaming _'What the hell are you doing, you're going to get yourself shot you idiot'_ but that's just it, Louis knows he can be an idiot sometimes.... now is one of those times, it seems.

''Please'' he addresses their other abductors ''Please help us, this is wrong, you're getting your money, this is rape!  you don't have to do this to us, just please please stop this, leave us alone until you get your money, I'm begging you'' Louis own eyes are warm with tears of desperation, he can't do this, he physically cannot do this.

''Shut the fuck up kid and get on with it'' The psychopathic pervert barks

''Why don't you just give em a break Bo?'' White splodge speaks for the first time in a long time, Louis guesses 'Bo' is a nickname, he really doesn't want to know real names or faces, the less they know the better their chance of making it out of this with their lives.

''Fine, I'll give the curly girl a break, Blue eyes is turning me on anyway, all his simpering and begging, nice tight little toned body too, come on bluey'' 'Bo' grabs Louis slim wrists, the guy is like a giant compared to him, Louis tires to pull away in fear and disgust but the man is too strong for him, towering above him like the hideous monster he is.

''Where are you taking him?'' Liam is looking at Louis with wide concerned eyes ''Please stop this! let him go'' Liams eyes linger on the man's bruising grip around Louis slender wrists.

''Fuck off! Bambi, or I'll give you one and all!'' the guy practically spits venom in Liam's direction, Liam still looks worried but it is clear he is too terrified to say anything more. There are tears in his eyes as the guy hauls Louis out of the room.

Louis fights the guy all the way down the hall, he's yelling and screaming in a mixture of fear and anger, he's going to be raped, this guy is going to force him just like he did to Harry, and Louis can't stop him, he isn't strong enough, he feels weak and humiliated.

The man pushes him back into the side room that he and Harry were in previously, his gun is still cocked

''Shut the fuck up screaming you little pixie faced bitch'' and he slams the door behind them before locking it, then turns so he is facing Louis. Louis feel like a mouse facing a cat, he is tiny in comparison to this ogre, and he has nowhere to run.

  
  


  
  


Harry's POV

  
  


Harry hears Louis high pitched screams and shouts as they die away and tears leak down his cheeks, he shakes his wrists hard against the cuffs praying someone will let him go before that guy comes back and makes him do things he really doesn't want to be doing. He can hardly breathe, the world seems to be closing in on him, what are they going to do to Louis? he doesn't realize he is making actual 'gagging noises' and shaking so hard he looks like he is having a seizure.

''Harry!'' it's Niall's voice ''Harry are you ok?'' his blond haired friend appears at his side '' Please may I remove the cuffs? there is something wrong with him please'' Niall's voice is desperate

''Go ahead lad, we're not going to hurt you, we're just here for the dollar ok?'' Harry hears one of the abductors answer his Band mates question before Zayns face appears on the other side of him and he feels the cuffs removed from his wrists as he is pulled gently up into a seated position.

''Harry talk to be babe, are you ok'' Zayn has his arm around his shoulder and his dark brown orbs are staring at him intently. Harry tries to control his breathing and calm himself down.

''Wh..where is he taking Louis?'' he turns his own eyes on the remaining kidnappers ''What will he do to him?''

The men look at each other for a moment

''Look... our friend can be a little unhinged.... I'm sorry but there is no way of telling what he will do... but I don't think it will be...'' He is cut off suddenly by what Harry realizes with a cold feeling of absolute dread is a gun shot. He looks from Niall to Zayn, each of their eyes telling the same story of dread.

''Shit!'' the shortest of the guys shouts making Harry jump ''Fucking shit!! that idiot, c'mon'' he nudges the other other guy '' we better go see what that fucker has gone and done''

The two men leave the room without a backwards glance towards the boys, they may not be out to hurt them any more than necessary and obviously that in it's self is a relief but Harry is under no allusion that they particularly 'care' about anything here other than their own necks. He guesses abduction and ransom is one thing.... but murder and rape..... they are an entirely different story, it takes a certain type of person to physically harm another human being in such a brutal horrific way. They may not be good people but that does not necessarily make them entirely evil.

''Did they.... please tell me that wasn't.... I mean did he... is Louis?'' and Liam is so wide eyed now that Harry thinks his eyes might pop out of his head as he comes and sits with Zayn and Niall on the bed, he's stuttering over his words... words that Harry really doesn't want to acknowledge because acknowledging them might make it reality and he isn't sure he can face that reality, Liam finishes his sentence ignorant of Harry's diminishing sanity ''Did he sh..shoot''

''Please don't say it'' Harry whispers

''But seriously though'' Liam continues anyway a wobble in his voice ''Did they... did they just shoot Louis?''

  
  


A/N soooo sorry this took me like a forntight to write and it's still short but I got writers block like half way through a chapter!! I mean.... c'mon! Hope you still enjoyed... if enjoying this sort of thing is really the right way of putting it.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

A/N

 

Ok, so sorry it's taken me a little time to update, sometimes I get really stuck for inspiration, particularly as the 1D fandom (where we see the boys united in any sense) is a little dry atm, but this kind of came to me last night.... and a few ideas for some other fics spinning around. Hope you guys are still enjoying, thanks so much for all the kudos and the kind comments.

This chapter has kind of skipped forward in time a little bit, but you will soon get the gist of it... I know you will.

 

 

Louis was stuck in this god forsaken room, in this god forsaken hell hole, what was this place anyway? a devised prison? torture chamber? both?

The room had a table and chairs, a small fridge in the corner and little all else, it's only real distinguishing feature was a huge window that looked into the room he and Harry had been held in when they were separated from the others. It was a One way mirror, Louis only knew this because obviously he had been in the other room and you could not see this little hidden gem. What sort of house/home had a room with a one way mirror? Louis wondered absent midedly whether this was some kind of old police station, or just maybe... this lunatic really was just some rich nut bag with contacts and influence, probably the latter. He probably had rooms like this throughout the building for all his victims that he kidnapped, raped and tortured.

Though Louis hadn't actually been raped, so far, for that he was eternally grateful. He'd screamed and kicked and ...in the end he'd begged. He remembers the gun going off, he remembers opening scrunched up eyes and looking down on himself, convinced he had been shot, that this was his time, maybe his penance for making it big..... for being a rich ungrateful entitled brat at times even.

Just a warning shot. He had never felt relief wash over him so badly.

''Oh little blue eyes.... as pretty as your small tight body is, the games are more fun....so games we shall play, but remember I wouldn't mind....so don't give me any more reason to'' and had  licked up the side of Louis face. Gross. Louis shudders at the memory, as if it wasn't bad enough being reffered to as 'Little Blue eyes' let alone having that overgrown snout slobbering all over him, still if it was that or what Harry had suffered he would certainly choose that every time.

The man had brought him here and left him here, the other men had arrived not long after the gun shot, Louis watched them all arguing from his 'Hidey hole' of a room on his new 'Big Screen' the other guys wern't happy when they thought he'd killed Louis, throwing around statements like '20 years' and even 'the death penalty'. He was pretty sure they were nearly as relived as him when their ring leader gestured in the direction on the mirror. He guessed they knew the layout of the property too. It stood to reason. They had argued for a good while longer before finally leaving Louis to sit alone in the half light gloom of his new 'abode'

Louis had been there a long time before the door to the room he was on looking was opened, Bo entered dragging a figure in with him, Louis instantly recognised the man's victim as being poor Harry. His heart stopped, now what? what more could this asshole possibly do to his friend? please don't let him rape him again in front of Louis face, no one could possibly understand what it was like, to watch someone you had been close to, loved with every fibre of your being and cared for as a friend... more than that... Harry was more than that, all the boys were really... maybe Harry was different for all sorts of reasons, but essentially when you toured the world with someone, toured away from your family and away from your childhood friends and school mates the bond that you developed and the level of trust... it was something else, something unless you had experienced Louis could not really explain.

''Put the dress on baby... go on... you'll look so beautiful in it'' Bo was holding out a small piece of black material to Harry who was just in his boxers

''Please'' Harry whispered, but it was a broken, soul destroying whisper.

'' Now... now princess.... you know what happened to your friend don't you?''

Louis was sat bolt up right now, which friend? was Liam okay? Niall? even Zayn!

Harry was looking down at the floor, his long curly hair compltely obscuring his features, but Louis could see his shoulders were juddering as he reached wordlessly for the 'dress', Harry was sobbing, the silent type of sobbing which usually meant the person was crying so deep from within they could barely contain their grief, it only deepened Louis concern for his friends even more so. He watched mortified as the sobbing Harry put on the dress, it was more like lingerie than a dress in Louis opinion, it was very very short and made from satin, it had a V neck and two thin straps, Harry looked weird in it, partially because he looked like a man in drag but also because in some really bizarre way he actually looked quite attractive in it. Louis shook his head.... he was losing it, this place was sending him bonkers. unsurprisingly.

''There now... how attractive you look darling...every bit the picture I imagined'' he cupped Harry's chin '' I should of made that other boy wear one of these, such a slender little thing and those big blue eyes and long lashes, irresistable''

''Don't!'' Harry's voice was so miserable and full of pain Louis couldn't bear it, he was so used to seeing a cheeky smile and humourous wide green eyes in place of the constant misery this excuse of a human had cursed his friends features with.

''Shhh now... you have to listen .... otherwise his life will of been in vain won't it mmm? and there was me thinking you actually liked him and all those silly rumors about your argument were false, maybe you are secretly pleased then? maybe I did you a favor''

Who did Louis know who had blue eyes? Niall... had this bastard really done something to Niall?? but then... Niall wasn't really 'little' and 'slender' and it was never rumored that he had fallen out with Harry.. not even in the wildest of crappy newspaper stories he'd had to endure about them as a band. It didn't make sense..... except all of a sudden it did, it was him, this sick deranged man was talking about him! what had he told Harry and the others? has he told them Louis was dead? the fucker!!

''Stop it! I'm not pleased, why did you have to kill him? why??''

''I played with him first'' The sadistic twat was playing with Harry, he was deliberately trying to hurt him, not just physically but emotionally too.

''I don't want to hear it, please don't tell me, I don't want to know the details'' Harry's voice was stronger now and it was ebbed with anger.

''Then no one will ever know how he screamed and begged as I pushed into him, he was pretty tight too, such a cute little pixie with his face scrunched up in pain''

''Please, I'm going to be sick please stop''

''I'm not ashamed to say I enjoyed every second of it, you should of seen the delicious fear in his eyes when I threatened to shove my revolver up his...''

''NO!!'' Harry was screaming his hands over his ears ''NO!! PLEASE!!''

Louis himself was feeling pretty sick just from listening to this complete and utter disgusting fiction, and Harry... poor Harry thought this was reality. That this had really happened to Louis. That Louis had been raped, tortured and then killed!

''Okay, I'll stop for a minute, but just remember if he hadn't been trying to save you from any more hurt then he would still be here and he wouldn't had been harmed at all, you don't want anything bad to happen to anyone else do you baby? the foul mouth with the tatts is already asking for it.''

''No leave Zayn alone, he doesn't deserve that, none of them deserve this''

''Will you sit and have dinner with me baby before we make love'' the psycho gestured to the small wooden chair and table Louis had eaten at previously '' I always fantasised about taking you out to dinner, what it would be like, going to a hotel with you afterwards, you know... you were never this difficuly and weepy in my imagination''

''Fine, I'll have dinner with you, I'll do whatever you want okay... just no more killing please.... please no one else'' Louis could tell that Harry was very nearly completely broken, maybe beyond repair.

Louis banged the screen in front of him with his fist.

''Don't fucking have dinner with him Harry! he's a lying twisted arsehole!! stay the hell away from him, I'm not dead Hazz I'm right here!! Harry I'm right fucking here babe! don't let him touch you again Harry'' Louis crashed down to the floor with his hand against the hard unshattering glass, hot tears were streaming down his face, he hadn't even realised he had been shouting and screaming. It made no difference, Harry didn't hear, and Louis knew it was just a matter of time before he would be made to witness Harry being assaulted, helpless and powerless against this man's tireless abuse on his young, kind hearted friend.

 

A/N Short.. I know but the angsty chapters are so hard to write, just want to remind everyone that this is just for fiction, I in no way wish any of these people (or any other people) any harm, and sincerely hope that my writing does not offend anyone, if it does I do suggest you do not continue, there is a far cry between fiction and creative writing and reality and serious issues should never be taken lightly, if anyone is/has been affected by any of these issues in real life please please do not continue and trigger yourself. THANKS ! :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm going to have to apologise because given all the negativity surrounding the fandom right now I cannot finish this fic the way I envisaged, but I do want to give it some kind of an ending, but I know it will be disappointing, and it has turned out very very sad ( **please heed new tags** ). Once again I'm very sorry as I have received so much support, but I just don't 'Feel' happy the ending I originally had planned and am struggling to continue. I hope some people still appreciate it for what it is though :)

Thanks again for all the support I have received. I'm still tempted to try my hand at a pirate AU... but I feel that will be easier to write as it will be a removed universe so to speak.

 

P.S - We've skipped in time again. - you'll all get it, you're all clever.

 

Harry looked down at his trembling hands, he didn't want to go into the court room, he didn't want to re live that day. Not that it mattered in some respects because he lived it over and over every single god damn night when no one else was around to distract him from the pain.

What he would do if he could go back... the things he would say, should of said.... now could never say. It was always the way when someone left you alone in this world, someone who had been standing there, living and breathing. You always imagined there would be another day and another time... in your mind there is always time, until time runs out.

 

_''Your ring.... Harry you're not wearing it'' He remembers Louis raspy breathing, his head lying in Harry's lap, and they're waiting for the medical Team to arrive, The police can't move Louis, he's too delicate they say, and Harry won't leave Louis, not to suffer alone, not when that bullet should of been Harry's.... not when Harry only had him back for for moments before the police arrived, moments before the lunatic decided that if he couldn't have Harry no one would ever have Harry, and Louis reacted, he's not even sure he reacted in a deliberate, heroic way, probably not, but he reacted all the same, moving at the same time as the gun moved, almost a dance in slow motion. Then there was blood...so much blood.... all over Harry's ridiculous black dress, which isn't even a dress._

 

He shuts his eyes hard as the memory resurfaces.

The other boys got out, and Harry is relived at that at least. Niall is sitting next to him in companionble silence, waiting to give his statement, Liam is already in there. None of them wanted to be present throughout the whole hearing, it's too traumatic and Harry doesn't want to see that face of evil for any longer than he has to. Zayn has already been and gone. No matter what he still wants justice for Louis, they all do, but Harry knows there will never truly be justice. How can there be? Louis isn't here, he will never be here again.

 

_''I'm just having it resized Lou, gained a few pounds since Hiatus... it's been a while, too many events, you know how it is'' Harry Lies about the ring, the ring that used to sit on his middle finger on his right hand. Louis doesn't say anything for a moment, he just lies still, and he's cold... so cold now, Harry remembers thinking that maybe Louis has areadly gone and tears begn to slide, the medical team are taking too long, but moments later his friend speaks again._

_''Zayn sold some of his old 1D stuff online'' It's a pointless, almost seemingly random thing to say... but Harry knows Louis mind isn't wondering, he knows Louis is making a point, a tear slides down his cheeks._

_''Yeah I know, I read the article, it's just stuff lou, who cares''_

_''Harry...'' Louis starts again_

_''Yeah mate''_

_''Why did you come to the meeting? you were never really going to agree to a reunion were you?'' and now Harry can feel hot tears slipping down his cheeks, and a heavy lump in his throat, He can't talk, all he can do is whimper, because Louis is no fool, Louis knows, he's probably always known deep down. He runs a finger along Louis forehead brushing his long fringe aside to reveal the boys funny impish features, only he doesn't look quite like the Louis in Harry's memory anymore, his cheeks aren't rosy and big blue eyes don't dance and sparkle, his skin is grey and his eyes are dull._

_''It's ok Haz'' Louis continues, his voice fainter now than ever ''I think I always knew anyway....I love ya Haz, you're a weirdo and you've grown way too tall.... you know that? but you're alright yeah? you know what you're about lad, you're gonna be alright''  And Harry is sobbing now, why can't he talk? why can't he ever think of the right things to say in the right moment. ever._

_''Louis I'm sorry... I...'' he starts to whisper but Louis never gets to hear anything Harry might or might not have said because Louis is limp and he's gone, and that's life, horribly, terribly, disgustingly unfair and Louis was right, Harry had never had any intention of reuniting, right from day one, right from the moment he decided he was going to leave, the 'hiatus' had always been to ease the blow..... to bridge the gap... make it easier on them and on the fans, let time lapse a little.... time heals... that's what they frustratingly always say. Harry knows there are some things time hides, but it never truly heals._

 

So. No. Harry never had any intention of reuniting with the band, but now Harry never can, and there is a huge difference.

The memories fade again, and there is a man standing in the doorway of the court room looking at him, Niall is looking at him too, he knows it's time to go and face the man that destroyed his life, the man that raped him and tortured him and kidnapped his friends but worst of all the man that murdered his Lou. Harry Stands to face the music ( ironic choice of words he knows) and the memory of a wild eyed northerner with a rambuscuous cheeky personality and the prettiest cheek bones and eyes you have ever seen haunts his every waking moment... and Harry knows no matter how much 'time' passes, the image so poignant will never fade.

 

 

_'Every time I see your face, there is only so much I can take.'_

\- Anna  - Harry Styles.

The End

 

Like I say, I'm really really sorry for the ending and how it turned out. It honestly wasn't what I orginally envisaged, I also have no clue who 'Anna' is about nor anything about Harry's rings!! but my mind melded this together. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions about anything that wasn't cleared up plese feel to ask.

 

 

 

 


End file.
